renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (616)
= = =Summary= Steve Rogers was a young recruit in the American armed forces but he was a frail man who couldn't perform the physical activities as expected of him. That is until Dr. Erskine offered an experimental solution to the young man which succeeded, transforming the once weak man into Captain America. Unfortunately for Steve, Dr. Erskine would die and his Super Soldier Serum formula would perish with him, leaving Steve as the only Super Soldier in the armed forces at the time. Regardless, Captain America waged countless battles against the Nazis, helping the Allied Forces win the war. Unfortunately for Captain America, he would fall from an experimental drone plane into the North Atlantic Ocean and spend decades frozen in a block of ice until the Avengers uncovered him and set him free. Now adjusting to modern society, Captain America continues his war for freedom against villains of the present and the past. Powers and Stats Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Roughly 100; physically 40 (stayed frozen for decades, but has been living in current times by around 10 years) Classification: Human, Super Soldier Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, skilled martial artist (knows every style on Earth), pressure point combat mastery, weapon mastery (master at wielding virtually every weapon there is, be it melee or ranged; can master new weapons in seconds just by holding them), extremely precise with his shield, genius intelligence, longevity (ages slower than ordinary men; spent spent 12 years in the Dimension Z, but didn’t look a day older), enhanced senses (far higher than any human; has a sight and hearing far superior to that of ordinary humans), precognition (possesses a "Well-Honed Sixth Sense" which allows him to instinctively react to his enemies' movements, often moments before they occur), regeneration & healing (wounds heal much faster than an ordinary human's, and he has even healed from a headshot, albeit it took plenty of time), knowledge of chi (although not to the same extent as Iron Fist), master acrobat Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Poisons, drugs & toxins, telepathy; mind control, empathic manipulation, illusions, radiation, extreme heat and cold Aleph: 0 Firepower: City level physically (shut the doors of a missile silo by manually turning the gear and tanked the nuke’s explosion; physically adjusted the trajectory of a jet; knocked down a giant robot duplicate; ripped open the top of a Mandroid; ripped a robot in half; ripped the arm off an AIM bot; deflected a cement tower top with a kick; swam through the exhaust of a helicarrier; physically lifted wreckage from Galactus’ ship; lifted a building that was under him; has fought with the likes of Spider-Man, Wolverine, Deadpool, Songbird and various other street level characters repeatedly), at least Solar System level with Shield Attack (relied on using his Shield to damage Odinforce Thor; stunned Professor Hulk with a Shield Toss; decapitated Ultron; has fought with Iron Man numerous times) Durability: City level level physically (tanked a blast that left a sizable crater; smashed through multiple walls, beaten, and had a building dropped on him after which the Doctor said he didn't have any broken bones; shrugged off being shocked and slammed into a car; took a blast of electricity and got right back up without armor; took a lethal amount of electricity and powers through it long enough to disable the Mandroid; took an electric attack after dodging it; tanked the explosion of his armor by Gambit; got hit with a big explosion and was unharmed; got thrown into an energy core and survived; stood under a nuke during take off and survived thanks to his shield; survived diving part way into Galactus' ship's engine core long enough to teleport himself out; tanked a giant sonic attack from Klaw; shrugged off a blast from Nefaria; took a point blast from Dynamo), at least Solar System level with Shield (tanked a punch from Immortal Hulk; has tanked numerous slashes from Wolverine's adamantium claws several times; tanked an optic blast from Cyclops) Lifting Strength: Class M (has lifted buildings and large debris before) Striking Strength: Class PJ Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with his Shield Toss Speed: At least Hypersonic+ travel speed, Relativistic+ reactions and attack speed (has numerous feats of dodging or blocking or intercepting automatic gunfire; dodged electricity; avoids explosions by Gambit; dodges and blocks lasers on numerous occasions; dodged lightning; set off a landmine and back flipped away from the explosion; blocked multiple blasts in rapid succession; has numerous feats of dodging and blocking missiles and even threw his Shield faster than an ICBM; caught a torpedo and threw it right back; reacted to a ball that emits Ultrasonic waves and even threw his Shield to destroy three of them at once ; blocked Electro's lightning; can react to his own Shield thrown at him and react to Hawkeye's arrows; dodged Cyclops' optic blast which are solar powered) Stamina: Superhuman (can fight for hours on-end without stopping; can endure 12 hours of torture without flinching; his metabolism is so fast that he rarely gets tired and it also makes him incapable of getting drunk) Precision: Extremely High '''(so proficient with his Shield that he can react to microscopic imperfections; can calculate the trajectory of his Shield so well he can make an arc when he throws it) '''Intelligence: Genius level (the Super-Soldier Serum greatly enhanced Captain America's mind, allowing him to absorb information faster than an ordinary person; one of the most brilliant military minds on Earth, having studied numerous different tactics from across history; possesses an Eidetic-Memory; one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest spies, rivaling Nick Fury himself; has mastered every single Martial Arts known to man and virtually every weapon as well; has mastered a 0-Gravity centered Alien martial arts in minutes, becoming more skilled than alien warriors who have trained in it for decades and can also master new weapons in seconds according to Beast; has had decades of fighting experience fighting against opponents of all kinds and has successfully led the Avengers for around a decade or more; spent over 100 Years in a time-loop fighting against Korvac's Galactic Empire and kept the memories of the event) Equipment: *'Captain America's Shield:' Steve Rogers' greatest and most iconic weapon as Captain America is his shield. Made from a Proto-Adamantium / Vibranium Alloy that has never been duplicated, the shield is one of the most durable items in the universe, being capable of taking full-powered attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, and Silver Surfer without even suffering a small-dent. Furthermore, the Shield also absorbs most-kinetic energy from impacts due to its Vibranium component, which is why Captain America doesn't get sent flying when he blocks attacks from such powerful opponents. The shield is also highly aerodynamic, receiving minimal wind resistance and deflection of path, which combined with Steve Rogers' inhuman precision and skill makes it a highly efficient throwing weapon. *'Captain America Suit:' The uniform that Steve Rogers wears as Captain America. The suit is made of Kevlar, Nomex and Light-weight Titanium, as has displayed various capabilities such as: Being Bulletproof, water and fire retardant, resistant to electricity, immune to vampire bites, and resistant to piercing weapons. It also contains a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, and an imbued Universal Translator. Techniques: *'Shield Attack:' Captain America can use his Shield for numerous effects such as blocking, intercepting, bashing or tossing. The Shield not only offers more protection for the user against opponents of far greater strength but it also allows Captain America to land hits on opponents far beyond his paygrade. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Characters Category:Marvel Category:Avengers